


First Bow

by dal_and_sen_of_s



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dal_and_sen_of_s/pseuds/dal_and_sen_of_s
Summary: Short piece in response to this writing prompt:Is there any combat technique/style that is 'signature to' or stands out about your character? Did they learn it from somewhere,  or did they develop it themselves? What unique characteristics do they have, physical or in personality, that allow this technique or style to thrive?
Kudos: 1





	First Bow

A memory of Father one winter, many years ago.

Father arrived home to find me arguing with my clan brothers, Sen and Dal. They did not want me to accompany them on the week's hunt, as I did not have a weapon. I was hurt, as I thought they were rejecting me as their brother.

Father scooped me up and carried me away, into the forest. His presence calmed me. After some time had passed, he stopped and set me down.

"If you would hunt, you must have a bow. Search through the trees here and find a branch you can curl without breaking."

Many of the branches I found broke in two with the slightest bend. One did not. I brought it to him.

"Truly done, as I expect of my son. Still, a bow without a chord is merely a stick. Gather what remains of the nettles on the forest floor."

I wandered through the area, eyes glued to the ground, finding nettles and plucking them from the ground. After a bit, Father asked me to bring them to him.

He had me strip the remaining leaves, and showed me how to work the stalks so that only the soft outer fibers were left. These were twisted into a long green string. Father showed me how to do it and had me continue the strand of string he started, all the while working on another using more of the stalks.

"A single fiber can not make a good chord. It is only when there are many fibers woven together, each contributing to the whole, that a true bow chord can be shaped."

After shaping the branch a bit, Father cut notches at both ends. The ends of the chord were looped and tied. He handed me the chord, took the bow branch in his hands, bent it and asked me to place the loops at each end where the notches were.

"You now have a proper bow, a gift of Wood and Wind. Let us return to your brothers and prepare for a hunt."

With this said, he plucked the bow chord, creating a thrumming sound.

That sound still echoes in my soul every time I take up a bow.

\- Kiht'a Than, _personal diaries_


End file.
